


Nothing but Dust and Shadows

by Cumber_Babe04



Series: The God up in Heaven [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, first in series, maybe death... maybe not... haven't decided yet, not sure how this'll turn out, sorry babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumber_Babe04/pseuds/Cumber_Babe04
Summary: This was just something I thought up on the fly and continued working on. Comment or leave Kudos, but be warned; I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but rudeness will not be acknowledged.Peace babes,Cumber_Babe04





	Nothing but Dust and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've understood from other authors on this site that some of you are impatient for new chapters. Some so much so, that you've taken to hounding them in the comments section. I'm just telling you guys now that I will post when ready, and no earlier or later. Also, I have no Beta, so please excuse any grammatical errors and such. Thanks for understanding, and happy reading.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04

No one ever told Valencia Lovelace that the Marks would hurt. Sure, she had heard of the slight stinging sensation that most Shadowhunters complained about, but they all made it seem like nothing more than an annoyance. But this, this was like no pain she'd ever felt before. She tried to hold back her grimace, but her mother never missed anything.  
"Valencia, dear? Are you alright?" Her mother, Althea Lovelace, was a regal-looking woman, with high cheekbones, fair hair, a pale complexion, and steel-cold eyes. Needless to say, the first thing to come to peoples' minds when they first laid eyes on the imposing Althea Lovelace was not warmth. She never did or said anything to discourage the rumors, however. She was cold and ruthless; she actively strove to separate and distance herself from her presumably weak ancestors, and to prove herself to the Clave.  
So it came as a surprise to Valencia when her mother strode over to where Brother Enoch was applying the Voyance rune and grabbed her free hand. Valencia had her eyes scrunched closed, biting back a whimper of pain, when she felt her mother's breath stir her hair in a whispered reassurance. "The Voyance rune is the most painful. The others will be easier to bear." Then came the backhanded insult. "Do try to look like you cannot feel it. You are disgracing the Lovelace name."  
Valencia's eyes snapped open, her face immediately smoothing out; her heart shriveled against her mother even more. But she said nothing but a ground out "Of course Mother." No one saw the tears glistening in her eyes, or saw the hatred brimming in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the relatively short chapter, but I've been busy with school and moving and other such mundane things. I promise that there will be more once I figure out where to go with this. XD I know, most authors usually have a plan and whatnot, but cut me a break. I just moved. Anyway, thanks to those who left Kudos on my other works. I appreciate you people! I do have a Tumblr; my user is the same there as here to make it easier on you guys. Follow me there to find updates and whatnot.  
> Oh! One last thing, I promise. I'll be making a section where you can request TMI, TID, TDA, MLB, HP, SPN, Sherlock, and HOO/PJO fanfics/oneshots. Don't be afraid to ask, and I'll try to get to yours and give a shoutout.  
> Peace babes,  
> Cumber_Babe04


End file.
